La corrupción en mi sangre
by Thuringwethil
Summary: Despertar de un profundo letargo para descubrir lo que provoca la corrupcion


~ La corrupción en mi sangre ~ 

         Despeje los mantos inmundos y pesados que caían sobre mi cuerpo y rostro, había despertado de un profundo letargo, estaba confundido, no sabia donde me encontraba, ni que era, ni él porque de estar allí. Estire mis manos y las observe, ahogue un grito y al hacerlo comprobé que mi voz era áspera y vacía, como nunca la había sentido en toda mi inmortalidad.

 Mis manos eran opacas, llenas de aspereza y formas grotescas, que semejaban canales torcidos, de uñas negras  la piel encarnizada, todo el perímetro de cada uno de mis dedos estaba lleno de pústulas y piel muerta, mientras mis brazos también eran un amasijo de corrupción. 

Creyendo que estaba en una de las peores pesadillas que hubiera podido tener en toda mi inmortalidad, lleve esas manos a mi rostro y pase las yemas de aquellos dedos deformes de este mismo, comprobé aspereza y líneas profundas que mis yemas tocaban.

 Llevé mis manos a mi nariz y comprobé que era también deforme, pequeña en forma de triangulo girado, con la base pegado a mi rostro y dos enormes agujeros grotescos. 

Ahogue un gemido al sentirlo, baje mis manos y palparon algo enorme y entreabierto que no podía cerrar del todo y comprobé con terror encarnizado que esa era mi boca, mis manos ásperas rozaron unos  dientes de imponente filo que me sacaron una sangre verdosa de los dedos.

 Ahogue otro grito de terror al comprobar eso, por ultimo dirigí esas manos grotescas, con un dedo ensangrentado de una sustancia espesa y verdosa, que me quemaba la piel, a los costados de mi rostro y palpe una estructura monstruosamente grande, que estaba en la ubicación de mis orejas, terminaban en punta como debería ser, pero eran grandes y estaban echadas horizontalmente hacia atrás, con agujeros enormes pro los cuales escuchaba el deslizar de mis manos y mis sollozos ahogados en aquella estancia en penumbras.                  

El deslizar de unos pasos me izo comprobar al instante que no estaba solo, un ser de ropajes majestuosos pero opacos se acercaba a mí, tenia la cabeza erguida y caminaba en toda su majestad, sentí un estremecimiento ante aquella cercanía. El ser se detuvo a pocos metros de mí con una expresión malévola y burlona al ver mi estado, que yo con solo tocar me imaginaba el ser más nauseabundo de la tierra media.     

Aquel ser manaba maldad por cada uno de sus poros y al hablar sentí una profunda inmersión en sombras de la que nunca pude volver a salir.  Luchaba por salir recordando mi pasado que poco a poco se borraba de lo que quedaba de pureza en mi propia  mente que caía en sombras. 

Recordé los bosques de Lothorien, los lagos cristalinos y el embriagante aroma de las flores y los árboles que se erguían como los señores más importantes de aquellos parajes, recibiendo la lluvia en cada una de sus hojas.  

Recordé a mi amada, sus últimos rasgos antes de partir, su cabello radiante como un sol de verano que abrazaba las colinas y daba vida a las plantas, sus labios rozados, llenos de vitalidad y amor hacia la naturaleza, su piel blanca como la pureza que ella misma irradiaba, sus ropajes blancos y una diadema verde, bordada en flores que recogía su cabello con elegancia, sus ojos verdes como aquella naturaleza.

 Mi dulce amada ya no la recordaría mas, las sombras terminaron de llenarme y lo ultimo que escuche  fue que la corrupción me había alcanzado que serviría a los jefes oscuros y que mi vida elfica terminaba para comenzar la de un ser corrupto y despreciable, solo entrenado para matar y ser mandado como un peón en un tablero de ajedrez, un orco. 

N/A: Esto ocurre cuando me pongo a pensar en los pensamientos de los personajes mas odiados, como ellos sufren y piensan antes de caer en la total corrupción, espero que este pequeño fanfic en primera persona, los haga ver mas allá de lo que se refleja. 

Thuringwethil 

La Señora De Las Sombras 

_"Cualquier sacrificio para satisfacer al lector, ya que gracias a** ellos**, la vida de nosotros tiene sentido_

_"Estoy sumida en las sombras de las tristezas y odios de este mundo corrompido"_

_"Que la sombra y la oscuridad no se ciernan sobre tu vida"_


End file.
